


Carol's Night

by nineteenforty



Category: Carol (2015) RPF, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenforty/pseuds/nineteenforty
Summary: Five years after the Oak Room, Therese wants Carol to feel special and know how much she adores her.





	

It has been about five years since Therese followed Carol to the Oak Room the night of April 17, 1953. They have been living in the Madison Avenue apartment ever since. Growing together, building their life, and raising Rindy. Harge agreed to joint custody about a year after the original settlement.

Rindy was now 9 years old and enjoying her time split between the two households. She loved Therese. Sometimes Carol thought Rindy liked playing with Therese more than her. Therese was young. She would run with Rindy and play games. But Carol enjoyed this just as much. Seeing her partner become such a great mother to her daughter and treating Rindy as if she were her own.

They have gotten their routine down. On weekday mornings, they both wake up around six. One makes the coffee and breakfast as the other showers, then they switch. They trade off these tasks each day. If one of them had a particularly bad day at work, the other will take over the breakfast duties the next morning. On the weekends, they sleep in until about nine, most likely tired from the love making session the night before. Then they make breakfast together in their robes, and eat in silence while reading the paper. Their weekends normally consist of lounging around the house, maybe doing some shopping. But when Rindy is with them, they make it a point to take her out and do sightseeing or go to an amusement park.

One Saturday morning in June, Therese left the apartment before Carol was awake. She left a note on the kitchen table after making a few eggs and coffee for Carol. The note read

'I have some errands to run.

I'll be back tonight 5pm sharp. Don't eat dinner.

-T'

Carol finally rose around 10 a.m. She smiled at the note from Therese but was curious as to what she was up to.

Therese met with Danny for brunch and they sat and talked for a few hours. She then made a run to the post office, mailing off some letters her and Carol have been meaning to send. To friends and some family. They were planning a trip to go away for a few weeks with Rindy before school started back up and wanted to let everyone know where to reach them.

After checking the time, Therese saw it was only two in the afternoon. She didn't have much more to do, but wanted to stall until it was time to go home. She went into a few shops at the mall. She saw a dress that would look magnificent on Carol. She quickly bought it and silently hoped Carol would wear it tonight.

Therese finally made it to the store she had been wanting to go to all day. It was this shop with loads of nice dresses. Something Therese would not normally spend so much money on, but tonight was special. She tried on a few dresses with assistance from the store clerk. She purchased the one with a deep V in the front that also showed off her backside. It was solid black with some sparkle to it. The fabric at the top clung to the sides of her arms rather than lay on her shoulders. She knew Carol would go mad seeing her in this. Therese grabbed a sheer black shawl to go over the dress as she may get cold tonight with so much skin showing. She tried thinking of the shoes she had at home. She determined nothing she owned would be worthy of this dress. She quickly found some black strappy pumps and ensured they matched the dress before buying them. On her way out of the mall she passed by a lingerie shop and made a quick decision to go in. She found a bright red lacey thong and bought it before changing her mind. Her thoughts alone, while looking at the garment, were causing her to go red in the face. It was now almost time for her to head home.

Carol spent the day tidying up the apartment and making a few calls for the furniture shop. She saw it was now about four. She took a quick shower and began getting ready for whatever Therese had in store for her.

Therese walked through the door at exactly five o'clock. Carol stuck her head out of the bedroom door, wearing only a bra and panties, and asked Therese, "What on earth should I wear, dearest? I have no idea where you are taking me!" Therese laughed at Carol's frustration and simply said "Go fix us a snack, I don't think I can hold out until dinner. I will lay everything you need to wear on the bed for you. Then I will go get ready in the bathroom. Promise not to come in the bathroom okay?"  
"What are you up to Miss Belivet?"  
Therese responded with a serious face still waiting on Carol's promise.

"I promise I will not come into the bathroom"

With that, Therese pushed past Carol and began laying out the outfit she was so excited to see Carol in.

She laid the dress, that she picked up in the first store earlier today, across the bed. It was plain white and only had one shoulder on the right side. It flowed down the length of the arm, directing your attention to the opposite shoulder that would soon be all Therese could look at. She knew it would cling to Carol in all the right places and she could not wait. Therese then placed a pair of Carol's nicest heels on the floor in front of the bed. She then laid Carol's strapless bra next to the dress. She left a note next to the bra, "You don't need underwear." She shivered as she wrote it then headed to the bathroom.

Therese took her time getting ready. Hoping to get Carol flustered with her note and keep her waiting. She did her makeup and hair fairly quickly and slowly pulled the black dress up the length of her body. After a full inspection, she walked towards the door.

Carol called out to her saying she was dressed…mostly and wanted to know where they were going.

"You'll see. Do you always try and ruin surprises?"  
Carol laughed and begged Therese to come out of the bathroom.

Therese opened the door painfully slow and stuck her head out. Carol could see bare shoulders and Therese's classy up do. Therese then slowly made her way into the bedroom, never taking her eyes off Carol. Carol raked her gaze over Therese's entire body, top to bottom and her jaw fell open. As did Therese's when she saw how good Carol looked in her dress.

"My my, Miss Belivet. You look absolutely breathtaking. Thank you for the dress, it's gorgeous."

Therese walked toward her and pulled her in for a long kiss that quickly turned heated. Therese pulled away and smiled so hard Carol was gifted with two deep dimples. Carol asked again, "Darling, please tell me where we are going dressed to the nines!" Therese repeated her earlier statement, "You'll see!"

They took the elevator down to Madison Avenue and Therese hailed a cab. She handed the driver a piece of paper with the address on it as to not reveal the destination to Carol. They held hands in the back of the cab and all Therese could think about was how Carol was not wearing any underwear.

They arrived to the New York Philharmonic and Carol's eyes were wide looking at Therese.  
Therese said, "I wanted to take you out on a date. We haven't done that in a while and I wanted you to feel special. Because you are. Let's go inside it's about to start."  
Carol stood still in her tracks for a few moments marveling at her lovely Therese. She was so thoughtful. With the dress and the show. How did she get so lucky, she thought?

They found their seats just as the show began and they silently watched, holding hands. Therese constantly looked over at Carol's body in that white dress. It was about half way through the show then Therese began running her hand up and down Carol's left thigh. Carol whispered "Is that why you didn't want me to wear anything under this dress tonight?" grabbing Therese's hand while she spoke. Therese innocently replied "No, you have a very dirty mind. I was worried about lines showing through this tight dress." Carol smirked and allowed Therese to continue her movements.

The show ended and they got back in a cab. Therese, once again handing the driver the address on a sheet of paper. Carol was confused as it was now 9 o'clock she figured they would just head home, but Therese had other plans.

They arrived at an upscale restaurant about ten minutes later. Therese helped Carol out of the cab and escorted her inside. She told the host that she called ahead and the reservation was under Belivet. They followed the host upstairs and onto the roof. Carol was blown away at the sight she saw. There was fantastic view of the city. In the middle of the rooftop, there was a square table with a chair on either side, a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket, candles, and rose pedals all around them. They were seated and then they were alone. Therese was beaming. Carol looked as if she was in shock.

"Oh my gosh, how did you-

What did you-

Why-"  
Carol could not get her thoughts straight.

"I told you, I wanted you to feel special. You are so special to me. You make my life worth living and I don't tell you how much you mean to me enough. I have been in love with you since the day I saw you all those years ago. We have been through so much and made it through so many hard times. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you and love you. I love you so much, Carol. Tonight is your night."  
Carol, now with tears in her eyes, stood up and walked next to Therese's chair. She leaned down and kissed her with every part of her being. She was breathing life into Therese's lungs. It was the most passionate kiss they'd ever had, Therese thought. Carol held Therese's face in her hands and said, "You are the love of my life. I would be completely and utterly lost without you. I love you so much, Therese. Thank you for all of this. I truly do not deserve you." They kissed once more and Carol took her seat again.

Just then, two waiters brought out their meals and poured each woman a glass of champagne. It was Carol's favorite. They talked over dinner, reliving the last five years of their lives together. The waiters then came to take their plates. Therese paid and suggested they head home. Carol asked "Well, on such a fancy night, aren't we going to have dessert?"  
Therese smirked, "Oh we will. At home."  
Carol could feel her face turn bright red as she followed Therese back downstairs and into a cab. They could not take their eyes off each other the entire cab ride home. Once in the elevator, Therese leaned into Carol's ear, {as she was wearing heels tonight and could actually reach Carol without tiptoeing}

"As sexy as you look in that dress, I can't wait to get you out of it." She saw Carol shiver at her words and she smiled to herself.

Once in their apartment, Therese casually walked into the bedroom and began taking her shoes off. Carol, confused, asked "Don't I get to undress you, love?" Therese laughed and leaned back onto her elbows, and lifted her foot in the air for Carol. Her dress falling down to her thigh. Carol slowly began unbuckling Therese's heels and ran her hand up Therese's leg, causing Therese to breathe a little harder. After Therese's feet were free of shoes, Carol pushed Therese down on the bed and took her own shoes off. She hiked her dress up to her thighs and straddled Therese's hips. Enjoying the rough fabric of Therese's dress on her bare center. She then began kissing all over Therese's chest. Her collar bones, her neck, and all the way down the V cut in front. Therese was trying to keep her composure because she had so many other things planned before they could have sex. She pushed Carol up with one finger, said "Not yet" and walked out of the room. Carol followed her to the kitchen like a begging puppy, she saw Therese was grabbing whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a bottle of the same champagne they had at dinner. Carol smirked and went to get glasses. Therese saw what Carol was doing and said "We won't need those" as she walked into the living room.

Therese set all of her supplies on the coffee table and bent over to start the fire. Giving Carol the perfect view of her ass in that dress. Carol sat on the couch, admiring the sight in front of her. Therese walked towards Carol and said "Stand up." Carol, suddenly torn from her thoughts, obliged and walked toward Therese in the middle of the living room. It was then, Carol noticed a blanket and two pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. How long had that been there? Was Carol so infatuated with watching Therese that she didn't even notice what she was doing?

Therese started to kiss Carol slowly. Making sure to take her time. She then worked her way down Carol's neck and to her left, exposed, shoulder. She slowly caressed the skin with her mouth and tongue. Leaving marks, she was sure would show up tomorrow. Her stomach began to burn at the thought of all the marks that would be on both of their bodies tomorrow morning. She turned Carol around in one swift motion and began kissing her back. Therese then unzipped the white dress, kissing each newly revealed patch of skin as the zipper came down. She pushed it forward, off Carol's shoulder and let it fall to the ground. She was glad she gave Carol that note earlier, as she now had a fully naked Carol standing in front of her. I guess she opted out of the bra too, Therese thought. She drug her hands around and started to knead Carol's breasts causing a moan to escape Carol's lips. Therese continued kissing Carol's neck from behind as best she could with their height difference. Carol turned around and took Therese's face in her hands, kissing her deeply. Then she snaked a hand around the back of Therese's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Without breaking contact, Carol reached her hand around and unzipped Therese's dress. Letting it join hers on the living room rug. She looked down to see Therese's body glowing in the fire light and was surprised to see the red lacy thong clinging to Therese's hips. Carol asked "Now where did you get that?" Therese smiled and replied "I bought it today. Thought you'd like it." Carol winked at her, "You look beautiful. Take it off."  
Carol turned around and took a swig from the champagne bottle. Laughing at the fact that Therese had the ability to reduce her to drinking straight from a bottle. Therese joined her at the coffee table and picked up the chocolate syrup and whipped cream.  
"Lay down" Therese demanded. Carol was loving the forcefulness tonight that Therese normally only brought out when they had angry sex. Carol laid down next to the fireplace and watched as Therese sat down by her side and began drizzling chocolate syrup across Carol's stomach and chest. She took in a sharp breath when the syrup hit her skin as it was cold from being in the icebox. Therese followed the trail of syrup with whipped cream. Making sure to top off Carol's breasts with the condiment. She then hovered her body over Carol's staring at her for a few moments then diving in to enjoy her dessert.

She licked up all of the syrup and left Carol a sticky mess. She then took her time gathering up all of the whipped cream from Carol's breasts. She circled Carol's nipple with her tongue then took it into her mouth causing Carol to squirm underneath her. Therese repeated the same steps on the left side. By this point, Carol was jerking her hips upward toward Therese desperately trying to make contact. Therese started kissing her way down Carol's body. She made her way to Carol's inner thighs. Licking and biting her way up and down the sensitive skin. Carol could not stop moving so Therese held her down with one hand to her stomach. Therese sat up and grabbed the chocolate syrup again. Already seeing the glistening trail between Carol's legs, Therese dropped a hefty amount of syrup down Carol's slit causing Carol to scream.  
"Please, Therese. Please"  
Therese quickly ran her tongue up and down Carol's slit until all the chocolate syrup was gone. She took Carol's nub into her mouth and sucked. Carol was going insane from all of the senses she was experiencing. She grabbed a handful of Therese's hair and bucked her hips harder into Therese.

Therese then plunged two fingers into Carol while still using her tongue. Carol yelled out

"Fuck! Therese, yes!"

Therese continued working her tongue and fingers, hitting that spot that drove Carol over the edge. After two more pumps into her lover, Carol screamed her name as she came hard into Therese's hand.

Therese licked up all of Carol's juices and made her way back up Carol's body. She held Carol until her breathing slowed.

Carol looked up at Therese and said again "I truly do not deserve you, my love."

Carol crawled over to the coffee table as she was sure she could not stand just yet. She grabbed the bottle of champagne and took another drink before passing it to Therese. Carol swiped it from Therese's hand as if the idea just popped into her head. She thought Therese may have had this in mind but got distracted by the desert toppings. So, Carol pushed Therese on her back and started to pour a small amount of champagne on Therese's body. Therese leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sucking in a loud breath. Once Carol deemed Therese wet enough, she mimicked Therese's earlier movements and began licking the sweetness off of Therese's torso. She had a knee between Therese's legs and could feel the younger girl moving up and down her leg looking for friction. Carol wasted no time and quickly moved a hand down to where Therese needed her most. She played with her folds for a few moments while kissing Therese passionately. Carol then pushed two fingers into Therese while holding her down. Therese's hips were moving in time with Carol's fingers and she was moaning into Carol's mouth. It was the sexiest thing Carol could have asked for, aside from that dress Therese was in just a little while ago. Carol could feel Therese needed more, so she added a third finger inside her lover. Therese let out the loudest moan Carol had ever heard and the warmth in her palm let her know Therese was gone.

She gave her a few moments to catch up to her breathing before laying herself flush against the brunette's body and begin kissing her. They laid there in silence for a while, holding each other.

Therese finally broke the silence, "I love you Carol. I am so in love with you"

"I love you too, dearest. Now go to sleep. I've got you"

With that, both women drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, they woke in each other's arms. As they pulled away, they became very aware of how sticky their skin was from the night's events. They laughed and ran off to take a shower together.


End file.
